El Robinson suizo
| lengua =Alemán | serie = | tema =Educación | genero =Novela de aventuras | editorial = | fecha_publicacion =1812 | formato =Impreso | páginas =223 | isbn =84-9728-052-8 | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} El Robinson suizo o La familia Robinson suiza (Der Schweizerische Robinson) es una novela publicada en 1812, escrita por el pastor Johann David Wyss y editada por su hijo Johann Rudolf Wyss. Trata de una familia suiza que naufraga en las Indias Orientales de camino a Port Jackson (Australia). Historia Fue escrita por el pastor Johann David Wyss, y editada por su hijo Johann Rudolf Wyss. El padre concibió la novela con la intención de enseñar a sus cuatro hijos acerca de los valores familiares, las buenas costumbres, los usos del mundo natural y la confianza en uno mismo. La actitud de Wyss estaba en línea con las enseñanzas de Jean-Jacques Rousseau, y muchas de los episodios están basados en lecciones de moral cristiana como: frugalidad, costumbres, aceptación, resignación, cooperación, etc."A Note on Wyss's Swiss Family Robinson, Montolieu's Le Robinson suisse, and Kingston's 1879 text" by Ellen Moody. thumb|300px|Mapa de la "Nueva Suiza". Las aventuras son presentadas como una serie de lecciones de historia natural y de ciencias físicas, y recuerdan a otros libros de educación similares de la época; por ejemplo, Rural Walks: in Dialogues Intended for the Use of Young Persons (1795), Rambles Further: A Continuation of Rural Walks (1796), A Natural History of Birds, Intended Chiefly For Young persons (1807), de Charlotte Turner Smith. Sin embargo, la novela difiere de otras basadas en el modelo de Defoe y su Robinson Crusoe, se desarrolla como una genuina historia de aventuras, y presenta una fauna científicamente imposible, que incluye pingüinos, ostras, leones, tigres, osos, pecaríes, jabalíes, tapires, boas, canguros, elefantes, hienas, lobos, chacales, morsas, flamencos, salmones, truchas y esturiones, y la flora incluye plantas de caucho, lino, palmas de coco, palma sagú y Myrica cerifera; y todo en una sola isla para la edificación, la alimentación, el vestido y la conveniencia de los niños. Ha habido varias ampliaciones de la historia original; una de las más destacadas es la deliciosa continuación de Jules Verne de 1902: "Segunda patria". Aunque las adaptaciones de cine y televisión normalmente llevan el nombre de la familia "Robinson", éste no es el nombre de la familia suiza: el "Robinson" del título se refiere a Robinson Crusoe. El nombre significa en alemán "El Robinson suizo" o "El Robinson a la suiza", lo que supone la versión suiza de Robinson Crusoe, en lugar de una familia suiza de nombre Robinson. Otras adaptaciones La novela tiene numerosas adaptaciones . * Al-Ṭurfa al-Šahiyya fī aḫbār al-ʿAʾila al-Swīsiyya – Adaptación Árabe '' (1900) * ''Swiss Family Robinson (1940 film) (1940 film) * Swiss Cheese Family Robinson: episodios del (Super Ratón. 1947. * Swiss Family Robinson (1960 Disney) * The Swiss Family Robinson (1976) * Mountain Family Robinson (1980) * The New Swiss Family Robinson (1998 film) * ''The Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson (1998) Las adaptaciones de T.V. también son numerosas. * English Family Robinson (1957) * "Perdidos en el espacio" ("Lost in Space"). 1965. Serie de T.V. * Swiss Family Robinson (1974) - serie canadiense protagonizada por Chris Wiggins * The Swiss Family Robinson (1975) - serie americana protagonizada por Martin Milner * The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island - (1981) serie animada. * The Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson (1998 TV series) (1998) - New Zealand series También ha habido una serie de adaptaciones en película para televisión * “The Swiss Family Robinson” (1958) * “The Swiss Family Robinson” (1973) * “The Swiss Family Robinson” (1973) * “The Swiss Family Robinson" (1975) * “Beverly Hills Family Robinson” (1998) * "The New Swiss Family Robinson" (1998) * "Swiss Family Robinson Lost in the Jungle" (2000) * "Stranded" (2002) * "Swiss Family Robinson: The Remake" (2007) No hay que olvidar una serie de historietas de aventuras espaciales: "Space Family Robinson" (1962 - 1984), de la que saldría la serie de televisión Perdidos en el espacio. Bibliografía Wyss, Johann David: "El Robinson Suizo". Ed. Mateu. 2000. Referencias Enlaces externos * Texto español en Google Books. * Texto español en Google Books. * Texto español en Google Books. * Texto alemán. Facsímil electrónico. * Texto inglés en el Proyecto Gutenberg. Ed. ca. 1850; faltan dos páginas del texto. * Texto inglés en el Proyecto Gutenberg. Traducción de Kingston de 1879. * Texto inglés en Internet Archive. * Texto inglés en Google Books. * Sobre el libro y sus versiones Categoría:Novelas adaptadas al cine Categoría:Novelas adaptadas a la televisión Categoría:Literatura de Suiza del siglo XIX